1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to hair combs and protectors therefor, and more particularly to a comb and mirror-tray assembly in which the tray acts to protect the comb, and the mirror facilitates combing operations as well as the application of makeup to the face.
2. Status of Prior Art
The typical hair comb is usually molded of synthetic plastic material and consists of a bridge extending between a pair of legs and an array of spaced teeth projecting from the bridge into the region between the legs.
The modern woman requires not only a comb for her hair but various cosmetics to make up her face. At home, these cosmetics and a comb are usually deployed on a dressing table having a large mirror so that as she sits before the mirror, the woman can see her hair as she combs it and view her face as she applies cosmetics thereto.
But when the modern woman travels to go to a party or some other affair, she will usually take along in her purse or handbag only those items she needs for the occasion, such as a comb and two or three cosmetic compacts.
One is ill advised to put an unprotected comb into a purse or handbag, for the teeth of the comb are likely to snag on other items stuffed in the purse. Nor is it a good idea to put a small glass mirror in a purse or handbag, for the mirror is likely to become dirty when brought into contact with other items in the purse. Also it is subject to breakage.
In a purse or handbag carried by a modern woman, space is at a premium, for contained therein are a wallet, keys, tissues, pills and sundry other items more or less jumbled together. Yet both a comb and a mirror must be included, for these are essential for proper grooming.